


Fair

by blackrose1002



Series: Klaine Advent 2016 [6]
Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe, Klaine Advent, M/M, Vampire Kurt, klaine advent challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-06
Updated: 2016-12-06
Packaged: 2018-09-06 23:39:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8774221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackrose1002/pseuds/blackrose1002
Summary: Day 6 of Klaine Advent Drabble ChallengeVampire!Kurt comforts his human boyfriend





	

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little thing, vampires are commonly known in this universe.

“It’s just not fair.”

“I know, Blaine. I know.”

“It’s not about losing, I would be fine with that if that guy wasn’t such a jerk.” Blaine huffed angrily and Kurt tightened his arm around him. They were sitting on the couch in Blaine’s apartment and Kurt was patiently listening to his boyfriend ranting about the audition he came back from, comfortingly rubbing his arm every now. “I hate him.” Blaine whined and Kurt hummed sympathetically, kissing his temple before leaning to look into his eyes.

“I could go and scare the living daylights out of him.” He offered and Blaine let out a small laugh.

“You could threaten to rip his throat open.” Blaine suggested, his eyes lightening up and Kurt shook his head with amusement.

“You know I don’t harm people, B.”

“Yeah, but _he_ doesn’t know that.” Blaine muttered under his breath and Kurt couldn’t help but grin as he pulled him in a hug, burying his nose in the crook of Blaine’s neck and breathing in deeply, inhaling his scent.

“You know you’re amazing, right?” He whispered against his skin. “You’ll get the role next time. Or the one after that.”

“I know, I’m just tired of waiting sometimes.” Sighing, Blaine pulled away. “I need a distraction. Movie night?”

“Movie night.” Kurt confirmed with a smile, grabbing his phone to order Blaine’s favorite food. Later, when they were settled comfortably on the couch, the movie playing on the screen, Blaine shifted from where he was lying tucked under Kurt’s arm, and glanced at Kurt, smirking devilishly.

“You could smile widely in his direction and show off your fangs the next time you pick me up from NYU. I heard he’s terrified of vampires.”

Laughing loudly, Kurt grinned widely, bending down to press a kiss against Blaine’s lips. “Sure, B, whatever you want.”

**Author's Note:**

> [Rebloggable on tumblr!](http://dont-stop-believin-in-klaine.tumblr.com/post/154131014809/klaine-advent-challenge)


End file.
